


Not Alone

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk





	Not Alone

“Titans, we have a new case.” Dick said putting down a file that he had acquired from his job. “A hunter was mauled to death by what his buddy claims was a black and white tiger.”

Everyone stilled and looked over at Gar.

“What are you all looking at me? I have no idea who this is, or that there are others of me!” He said quickly, uncomfortable with being the center of attention. “But you said a black and white tiger? Could it have escaped from the zoo?”

Dick shook his head, opening the case file. “We checked all the local zoo’s, not only have they not lost any zoo animals, they don’t even have a black and white tiger. In fact, they don’t have any tigers at the moment. They moved them away about a month ago till they finish redoing the exhibit.”

Kori furrowed her brow. “Could the Chief have made more like you Gar? Other tigers or animals?”

“He never said that he had.” Gar's face was full of concern. “I’ll phone the mansion tonight, ask if he had any other test that went missing or didn’t seem to work.”

Dick nodded his head. “In the meantime, Rachel and I will go over surveillance tapes, maybe we'll find a tiger running around.”

\----------------

Gar made a quick phone call into the mansion, getting nothing useful from Rita. She said that in all the time that they had been around, Gar was the only one that the Chief had created. Gar thanked Rita, catching up quickly before hanging up and reporting the news to Dick. 

Dick and Rachel poured through hours of footage in that area, and found that not only was there a black and white tiger, but two others. One was black, still a more natural color than Gar, but a gold one as well. They all seemed to be around the same size, meaning they were all the same age. 

The team drove out to where they had seen the tigers, Gar at the forefront. He morphed into his tiger form, figuring his sense of smell was better as a tiger than a human. Dick was dressed in his Nightwing outfit, following close to Gar as he sniffed through the forest. Rachel followed close behind with Kori in the rear, keeping their backs safe. 

Gar stopped, sniffing the ground and suddenly bounded off to the left. Dick let out a hushed “Gar” before following him. Rachel tried to keep up but eventually Kori and her fell behind. Gar didn’t stop until he came upon a small looking house. Two stories, small but obviously a home. Gar quickly morphed back into his human form, grabbing the clothes from Dick who was examining the home. Rachel and Kori caught up quickly once they stopped moving.

“This is them.” Gar said excitedly, pulling his shirt on but forgoing his coat. “I could smell them from a mile away. Three of them, sibling I think.”

“Gar calm down, we don’t know if they are friendly or- Gar!”

Gar ignored them, bounding up the clearing and to the door. He knocked before anyone could stop him, fixing his hair and put a smile on his face. His smile didn’t falter when the door opened wide, showing two young men that were the same age as Gar, perhaps a couple years older. They looked him up and down, and one even seemed to sniff at him but they froze once they saw Dick, Kori and Rachel. 

“Wait!” Gar said, noticing their faces and body language. “Yes, were the Titans, but were not here to hurt you.”

“Gar,” Dick said, pushing him aside a bit to step forward. “We're here because of the hunter that was mauled to death by a black and white tiger.”

“Check the local zoo.” The golden haired one said, looking highly guarded. “There are no tigers here.”

“Wait,” Gar said, catching the door as they started to shut it. The black hair brother bared his teeth at Gar, showing aggression. Gar quickly called upon his tiger, his face showing green and his teeth slightly protruding. 

The orange haired brother looked as shocked as the black haired, he let go of the door just long enough for Dick to shoulder check them into, throwing them back. Gar yelled at Dick to stop, getting between them, but stopped when he saw her. She was hiding behind the door. Her hair was parted down the middle, half was black, half was white. 

Dick noticed her next and advanced on her, Gar growling at him and Rachel yelling. She seemed to cower under his gaze, she looked sick honestly. They all heard roars from tigers, turning as they heard clothes tearing and they were faced with two large tigers.

Gar jumped into action, not caring if he ripped his clothes either. He turned quickly, not worrying about anything, and the other tigers stopped. Everyone watched as Gar communicated with the other tigers. Dick watched carefully, realizing that his rash moves had been a mistake and stayed still. Once they had finished conversing, both brothers nodded and slowly morphed back, no shame in being nude. Kori quickly covered Rachel's eyes as the brothers grabbed some spare clothes for them and Gar. 

Once the boys were clothed again they led everyone into the living room, the black haired one helping his sister to a special love seat. Gar sat next to her, completely entranced by her appearance. The black haired boy watched Gar carefully as the golden haired boy gave the girl some tea before sitting down. 

“So, Gar here explained a little to us,” The Golden haired one spoke, looking at all of them, “But why don’t you explain it again.”

“How about names first?” Dick said cautiously, not wanting to repeat his mistake from before. “I’m Nightwing, this is Rachel, Starfire, and you know Garth.”

“I’m Glen, this is my brother Baz, and that's our sister Sheg. Now, explain why you shoulder checked us.”

Before Dick could start, Rachel interrupted them. “We were following Gar’s nose. As you know, he's a tiger. Though his is more made than your’s seems to be. A hunter was mauled to death by a black and white tiger. We found evidence of you three, and followed it here.”

“So the girl speaks truth.” Glen said, smiling at her before looking back at Dick. “It wasn’t us. As you can see, I’m a golden tiger, and my brother is a black tiger.”

“What about your sister?” Kori asked, her eyes never leaving the sick looking girl.

“It wasn’t our sister. Yes she is a black and white tiger, but she hasn’t left the house in weeks. She’s been sick.”

“What is she sick with?” Gar asked, gently touching Shags forehead. Baz looked like he was ready to pounce but Glen stopped him.

“Baz, he’s not going to hurt her. He protected her against that asshole.” Dick scoffed at that but stopped when Baz looked at him. Baz had black eyes. The outer color of the iris was as black as the pupil, but you could see flicks of red in it. “We’re not sure what she’s sick with,” Glen said, bridging the attention back to him. “She went out for a run one night, a few weeks ago, and when she came home she said she felt feverish.”

“Does she speak?” Kori asked, eyes locked with Shag.

“Yes she does.” Shag said. Her voice sent goosebumps down Gar spine, and he wanted to hear more. “I went out on my normal run, nothing out of the ordinary. I thought maybe it was a cold-”

“But our colds never last more than a day.” Glen interrupted, giving her a look. “She doesn’t speak as much as I do, but more than Baz ever does. I don’t know if she rubbed against a plant that could have made her sick, or if she isn’t telling us something.”

“I’m telling you everything Glen.” She said. Another wave of goosebumps hit Gar.

“Maybe I can help.” Rachel said. Glen looked at her, curious. “I can look into people's pasts by touching them. Maybe she doesn’t remember something.”

“Do you think that’s a wise idea?” Dick said suddenly, protective over Rachel. Glen noticed this and gave a small smirk to Baz, who did not return it, but Kori caught it.

“They are obviously not the people who mauled that hunter. If she’s been sick for weeks, she isn’t the one.”

“They could be lying.” Kori said, not flinching like Dick when Baz looked at her.

“See if we are.” Glen challenged. “Your welcome to use your gifts if you so choose. We won't hide anything.”

Rachel nodded, ignoring the look Dick gave her as she stood up and walked over to Shag, kneeling before her. Gar gently took the tea from her hands, taking one to comfort her. She didn’t notice as Rachel reached her hands forward and gently touched Shag’s face. 

Shag gasped and held Gar’s hand tight as Rachel went through her memories, stopping upon the run. She watched amazed as Shag ran through the forest, the euphoria Shag felt as she ran short lived as she stepped on something. Rachel watched through Shag’s eyes as she looked at what it was. Shag pulled away once they noticed it was a dart and looked into Rachel's eyes.

“How did I not remember that?” Shag asked,

“What?” Glen asked.

“Somehow your memory was blocked, or forgotten.” Rachel answered.

“What?” Glen asked again.

“How is that possible?” Shag held tightly to Gar hand, replaying the memory in her head.

“What?” Glen asked for a third time, getting impatient.

“Maybe someone you know? Someone who didn’t want you to remember?”

“What?!” The conversation stopped as everyone looked over at Baz. They hadn’t really heard him speak, and definitely not at that volume. “Answer us sister.”

“I was darted.” She said, coughing before continuing. “I don’t know what was in the dart or, who darted me. I don’t even remember being darted.”

“You mean attacked.” Baz said again. Kori finally moved her eyes from Shag to Baz. She was curious about his tone.

“We don’t know for sure,” Glen interrupted, pulling Baz back into a sitting position. “Let us explain ourselves to you.” He said to everyone else. Rachel returned to her seat and grabbed a lemon bar. “We used to have parents until about two years ago. They were hunted, chased down by a man called Chief.” Gar's heart stopped for a second, hearing the name. Shag felt him squeeze her hand suddenly. “He was trying to do research, for what I can only assume is what created you Garth. Don’t worry, we hold no ill feeling towards you, well Shag and I don’t, can’t say the same for Baz.”

Gar glanced over at Baz, who gaze was fixed on him. Gar wasn’t sure what he should do, so he quickly looked away, back at Glen.

“Sense then, we’ve been keeping to ourselves, not wanting to attract attention to ourselves. However, once Shag got sick, and we weren’t sure why, we started to go out more. Trying to figure out what caused it. We went over that path over a hundred times, trying to figure out what could have gotten her sick, now we know it wasn’t a plant.”

“How do you have the ability to change?” Gar asked cautiously. “Mine came from the Chief saving my life, injecting me with something.”

“Probably a synthetic that he created. We were born like this. This is our family’s curse, or blessing depending on who you ask. My father’s side of the family has this curse all the way back to Korea. The story is that we’ve been cursed by an evil spirit, but no one really knows.”

The room fell silent as the story ended. Rachel licked her fingers of the lemon bar, Kori was still watching Baz, who in tern was watching Gar. Dick waited for someone to break the silence, when he realized no one else was going to, he decided to.

“Seeing as we rudely entered your home, which I apologize for by the way, I offer you my help.” Everyone turned to look at Dick, waiting for him to continue. “If you let me take a blood sample, I can look at it, and see what could be causing the illness.”

“Done.” Glen said. Baz looked like he was going to murder him. “We have a spare room for you to set your gear up in.”

Dick nodded, before telling Kori and Rachel to go to the car to collect his gear. Gar helped Shag stand up, sticking close to her despite Baz’ death glares. He lead her to her room, which was covered in posters of different K-pop groups, Garth couldn’t help but smile at that. She laid in her bed, smiling at Gar.

“So you are what the Chief was trying to accomplish.”

“I’m sorry for what he did…” Gar said as he got the room set up for Dick to use his equipment making sure everything was ready.

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known what he’s done. He saved your life, and I am assuming others, so in the end, he did good things.”

“I guess,” He said, coming over and sitting on the bed. He watched her carefully as they waited, noticing how she hardly had any color in her face, her entire body was weak from not being able to hold anything in her system. He gently pushed her hair out from her face, kissing her forehead without thinking. “Don’t worry. Dick is going to help you.”

Dick came in seconds later, followed by Rachel who smiled sweetly at the two of them. Dick set up his equipment on her empty desk, noting that there was plenty of space. He came over to her, Gar moving out of his way and he took a blood sample. 

“Here,” Dick held out a couple of pills to her. “Take these, they will make you feel better. Don’t worry, nothing in them besides normal anti inflammatory and some pain medicine.”

She took them, looking at them warily before taking them and laid back to rest.

\-------------------------

Dick worked through the night, trying to find out what was affecting Shag. He wasn’t sure why he was so committed to finding out what was wrong, but he was, and it felt good. In the morning, when Gar came in to check on them, he was still up, writing down his report.

“Did you work all night?” Gar asked. Dick only nodded and held up a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid. “Is that going to make her feel better?”

“Yes, I isolated what was causing the illness, some type of virus, and then created an antibody. This is the result.”

Dick got up and walked over to Shag, who was still asleep and rolled up her sleeve. Gar watched in worry as Dick found a good spot but then stopped him.

“W-what if it makes her worse?” Gar asked worriedly, “She’s already so small and frail.”

“We won't know unless we administer it Gar, I understand your worry, you seem quite fond of her but we need to do this. If it makes her worse than we stick around and try to make a different antibody, but we won't know unless we try.”

Gar hesitated but nodded slowly, taking his hand off Dicks shoulder and Dick administered the shot. He put the need away, watching as her breathing became less labored and color seemed to come back to her face. Gar let out a happy noise.

\---------------------

The team left not long after that, leaving another injection just in case. Gar didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay and make sure she got better, but knew he had to leave. Dick left his number just in case she got worse and they headed out, still having to find the culprit of the attack. They promised to keep the family updated on who or what did the attacking before they left.

Gar watched as they drove away from the house, and the further they got the sadder her felt.

“Did you like her?” Rachel asked. 

“Yeah I did, I liked all of them. I thought I was alone, but now… Now I know Chief created me out of their image.”

“Do you want to stay with them?” Rachel asked, knowing the answer but still asking anyway. 

“No, no I want to stay with you guys.” He said, but everyone knew differently. They all knew he wanted to be with them, like a pack, but he wasn’t going to admit that. They would have to hatch a plan.


End file.
